particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Haedodi Corporation
Haedodi Corporation (Kyo: 해도디법인) was a multinational conglomerate company headquartered in Gongmangdo, Dankuk. The corporation had eight primary subsidiary businesses and was once the largest chaebol (family-owned business conglomerate) in Dankuk. Operations The Haedodi Corporation was composed a numerous companies across a highly diversified range of business activities. There were eight primary companies that made up the majority of Haedodi operations. When the company was dismantled in 4460, some of these subsidiaries split off as independent companies while others went bankrupt. Haedodi Capital Haedodi Capital was a consumer finance company specialized in auto financing, auto leasing, personal loans, and home mortgage products. It went bankrupt in 4460. Haedodi Chemicals Haedodi Chemicals is one of the largest chemical companies in Dankuk and it operates internationally. The company is divided into three primary business areas: basic chemicals and materials, information technology and electronics materials, and energy solutions. Of particular focus in the production of advance battery cells for vehicles. It became independent in 4460 under the name Dranian Chemical Company. The company was bought by Zhijia in 4485 and rebranded as the Dovani Chemical Company. Haedodi Construction & Engineering Haedodi Construction & Engineering is a major construction and civil engineering company. The company specializes in infrastructure development and the construction of industrial complexes. Work has also been done by the company on major urban residential projects, particularly following the Kyo-Indralan Revolutionary War. Haedodi C&E, along with rival Muhandae Group, played a significant role in the public-private partnership programs that built Enomoto-si, the capital of Dankuk's former colony in Northern Dovani. It became independent in 4460. In 4484 it relocated its headquarters to Dalibor City, Dalibor and rebranded as Dalibor C&E Corporation. Haedodi Electronics Haedodi Electronics is one of the most high-profile companies of the conglomerate, producing consumer electronics and home appliances. The company additionally has operations in manufacturing semiconductors and telecommunications equipment. It became independent in 4460. In 4484 it relocated its headquarters to Dalibor City, Dalibor. Haedodi Geo-Hydro Haedodi Geo-Hydro is a major energy company focused on the development of technologies for the production of geothermal and hydroelectric power. As direct energy production is conducted by state-owned enterprises, Haedodi Geo-Hydro provides consultation on operations and sells contracts relating to new technologies and their implementation. It became independent in 4460 under the name Peninsular Geo-Hydro Corporation. The company was bought by Zhijia in 4485. Haedodi Motor Company The Haedodi Motor Company was once the third largest automotive company in Dankuk. It was most notable for the production of SUVs, crossover vehicles, and trucks. However, Haedodi did also produce a limited number of high-end luxury sedans. The company went bankrupt in 4460. Haedodi Steel Haedodi Steel was a leading producer of iron and steel products and the company played a key role in supporting the conglomerate's operations in the automotive, electronics, and construction industries. The company went bankrupt in 4460. Haedodi Telecom Haedodi Telecom was a telecommunications operator providing integrated wired telecommunication service and high-speed internet service. Formerly the company was also active in wireless telecommunications, but the operations were discontinued due to repeated failure in competing with rival companies. Despite Haedodi's highly successful electronics company, which markets some of the most popular cellular devices and computers, the telecommunications company did not share this success. The company went bankrupt in 4460. Category:Companies of Dankuk Category:Corporations